


Cubey is has gay

by 2000skid80saesthetic



Category: Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?
Genre: M/M, recommended by a friend kinda, shitpost, this is not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000skid80saesthetic/pseuds/2000skid80saesthetic
Summary: Cubey, a 12 year old in middle school, has always joked about being homosexual in very crazy ways. As his friends grow suspicious, he has to revaluate his supposed heterosexuality, and come to terms with who he really is.
Relationships: Cubey/mitch, Idk lol - Relationship, hes just gay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cubey is has gay

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. Just some stupid thing I decided to write.

It's 3 AM, and instead of sleeping like a normal person, Cubey is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, thinking to himself.  
'No, I cant be gay, I cant be.I am straight. Hetrosexual. I mean, Mitch does have a really cute face and looks great in that flannel but... ugh, what am I thinking?!' He grows frustrated with himself and these uncontrollable thoughts, but after a moment, he relaxes his tensed muscles and looked into he mirror with a fragile confidence.  
'You know what? I can't stop denying this. I can't keep joking about it and passing it off as something I'm not. If anything it just makes these thoughts more obvious. I'm... I'm...gay.' He looked away, embarrassed by his own self staring back at him, and takes a deep breath.  
'I have to tell them. All of them. Robot, Socks, Mitch... everyone'.

The Next Day

RJ, Socks and Mitch are at lunch. However, they have grown curious to where their friend could be.

"He could just be sick" Socks says as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Negative. Cubey always calls us when he will miss school" Robot scratches his face.

"Yeah, Robot's right. Something is up" Mitch adds.

"ATTENTION POLYNEUX" Someone yells from across the room. The kids go silent, and turn towards the voice. The group was surprised to see Cubey standing up on a cafeteria table, slightly sweating.

"I have something that I have been meaning to tell y'all for quite some time. Even I denied it. I can't ignore it anymore. I can't. Everyone needs to know. Well, I'm homosexual. Gay" Cubey said with confidence that broke as he continued. The entire Cafeteria remained silent for a few moments, and then all the students continued to eat. Cubey was confused by this. From the corner of his eye, he saw Socks stand up and wave to him.

"Well duh. Why did you act like it would be surprising?" He laughed, and the others joined. Cubey grumbled and stepped down from the table, slowly walking to his friends. 

"Cubey, what is 'homosexual'? I can't find the definition in my memory banks" RJ questioned. Mitch smirked.

"THIS is homosexual" He said as he kissed Cubey on the cheek. Cubey went still and fell. Socks shrugged and lightly elbowed Robot. 

"I guess we can call our table the 'gayble' now"


End file.
